My Saiyan Outlaw
by Celeborn
Summary: B/V get together. Yeah!! Chapter 10 is finally up!! And its a lemon. tell me what ya think!!
1. Default Chapter

Ok kiddies and not so kiddies ^_^

Ok kiddies and not so kiddies ^_^. This is a completely original story here. You might think it's the dumbest you've ever read, but I hope not. I did actually do some research into the history of this. The characters were real people and the places (not the DBZ ones) are real places in Kansas and Oklahoma. Now the situation has been altered. Mainly because all of these people were killed in the battle. I won't elaborate because that would give away the plot.

Yes this is a B/V get together like you've never (I hope) read before. There will be humor, drama, woe, angst, despair, sadness, and yes, romance. No lemon. Use those overactive imaginations of yours. From some of the stuff I've read, I know you're very good at it. And this is a song fic. Based on the song Doolin-Daltons from the Eagles CD Desperado. I'll post the words to the song at the end of the story. Oh yeah, it's a western. He he!

Chapter 1: You Should Never Eat Cold Leftovers And Fall Asleep Watching TV!

Vegeta grumbled angrily as he stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel. He dried off briskly and slipped on his black jogging pants. It had been an especially aggravating day. That 'woman' had pushed beyond the point of her usual irritating self. She had interrupted his training three times. Three! He gritted his teeth throwing the towel on the floor.

'Let her pick it up.' He thought as he headed down stairs to the kitchen. His stomach was rumbling loudly. He started to open the refrigerator door when he saw the note.

Vegeta, had to go to town and pick up some supplies.

Mom and Dad went out to eat. There are leftovers in 

the fridge. Just heat them in the microwave for a couple 

of minutes. And don't blow the house up baka!!

He crumpled the note up and tossed it on the table. 'Stupid woman! I ought to blow it up just for the hell of it. No. Then I'd never here the end of it. All that incessant bitching.' He shuttered at the thought. Pulling out the chicken casserole, he turned and looked at the microwave, then shrugged. He'd just eat it cold.

He plopped down on the couch and picked up the TV remote. After surfing through the seemingly endless channels, he stopped on an old, western, he thought was what they were called. Seeing as how there were no war movies on, it was the next best thing to violence in this stupid society. Those real life shows were just too hokey for him. (he he)

He ate the casserole before the first credits began to role, and the announcer told the brief summery of the movie. It was about some outlaw gang called the Daltons. Looked promising. Lots of death.

Laying back on the couch, he watched as they robbed banks, stagecoaches and trains. Laughing as the innocent bystanders were mortally wounded. Usually by the sheriff as they shot at the outlaws trying to escape.

"Idiots. Can't even shoot strait." He yawned. The yawns became more frequent. His eyes got heavy, and before the movie ended, he was sleeping peacefully. Or so he thought…..

This was more of a prologue than a chapter, so I'll go ahead and write down the list of characters. I'm just gonna use the DBZ names because it would get to confusing if I switched to the Daltons names, but here's the list so you'll know who's who.

The Wild Bunch

Bill DoolinVegeta

Bitter Creek NewcombPiccolo

Bill DaltonGoku

Bill "Tulsa Jack" BlakeYamcha

Emmett DaltonMarai Gohan

Roy DaughertyMarai Trunks

Supporters

Edith DoolinBulma

BartenderTien

Store ClerkKrillin

Saloon GirlChichi

The Law (in this case, bad guys are the law, boo)

MarshalFrieza

SheriffRaditz

DeputiesGinyu Force


	2. What The Hell's A Doolin-Dalton?

Insert disclaimer here_______________________________________

Insert disclaimer here_______________________________________.

**Chapter 2:What The Hell's a Doolin-Dalton?**

** **

** **

He felt the steady rocking motion between his legs and opened his eyes. "Huh?" he uttered in confusion as he looked down at his mount. Mount? "What the hell?!" he pulled back on the reigns and came to a halt.

"Something wrong Vegeta?"

He turned to the source of the voice and frowned angrily. "Kakarot? What are you doing here? Where the hell is here?!" he glanced around. They were out in the middle of a dessert type environment, with tall rocky cliffs to either side.

"Uh, you mean you don't know?" Goku looked confused. "After all, its your dream. To bad it's not in color."

"Color!" he yelled. The scenery around them immediately brightened into the shades of the Kansas territory.

"Oooooh! Nice job." 

Vegeta stared for a moment, slightly shocked. Then scowled.

Goku snickered. "Well. Never knew you were an artist. Looks like we're in the old west. There's a town up ahead, maybe somebody there will know something."

"We can fly faster." He growled trying to levitate. Nothing. He held out his hand and tried to form a ki ball. Nothing. Panic started to rise up in the pit of his stomach. "What's going on!"

"Hmm. I can't do it either. Looks like this dreams gonna make us play by the 'Law of the West'." Goku stated in an overly dramatic voice. Then took his gun out of the holster and twirled it around a few times and shot a hole through the middle of a cactus. "Hey! I'm good! Thanks Vegeta!"

'Great. What kind of dream is this anyway? Kami, if this is your idea of a sick joke, so help me I'll make you pay!' he thought. "Put that damn thing away before you shoot me!" Glancing down, he noticed that his own guns were turned backwards. 'Hmm.' He made a fast crisscross draw, an evil smile crossing his face.

"Wow, Vegeta. This is cool. I can't believe you're dreaming, let alone have me in it." Theyspurred their mounts on towards the town. Goku chattered endlessly about the scenery.

As they rode into town, they noticed the strange looks from the town folk. "Gee. You'd think they were afraid of us or something."

"Good."

Goku looked over at a store where a little bald man was sweeping the porch. "Hey! Krillin! You're here too?"

Krillin looked up and his eyes got wide. "What are you guys doin' in town!? Don't you know you're wanted?"

"Wanted? For what?" Vegeta snapped.

"Murder!"

Goku almost fell off his horse. "What!" then he laughed. "Oh, Krillin. Your such a kidder."

"Goku, I'm not kidding. The Marshal has a warrant out for Vegeta dead or alive. And pretty much the rest of the Wild Bunch. You guys really shouldn't have killed those deputies over in Coffeeville." He shook his head.

"Well, now baldy. You obviously know more about what's going on around here than we do. So why don't you elaborate for us before I blow your head off."

"You don't have to get so persnickerdy Vegeta. I can't believe you don't know what's going on in your own dream. Gees!" he waved his hands frantically as the Saiyan prince aimed his six shooter at him. "Alright! You're in the town of Ingalls. That saloon across the street, The Ramson, is where your gang the Wild Bunch usually hangs out after you've robbed something. But since you just had to go and kill two of Marshall's deputies, your wanted dead or alive. The rest of the gang is hiding out over at the Dunn Ranch waiting for you two to get back. You know, you were the one watching the TV show, you should know this stuff."

Goku pushed his hat back on his head, stunned. "Gang? Robbery? Murder?" his voice rose in octave at each word. "Hell Vegeta! What kind of dream is this!? We're outlaws!"

The Saiyan frowned. "A stupid nightmare! So, we're the Doolin-Dalton gang? That means I'm Bill Doolin, the leader. And you must be-." He looked at the confused baka sitting next to him. "Bill Dalton." Ugh. This was his right hand man? Yeah, Kami was in for it. "Why can't I just wake up?"

Krillin scratched his head. "You'd have to ask Piccolo that one. Oh, and he's George Bitter Creek Newcomb, in case your wondering. He's over in the saloon."

"Gee, Krillin. Who are you supposed to be?" Goku asked, still dazed.

He flashed an angry glare at "Bill". "I'm just supporting cast. So's Tien, and he's pissed too. Vegeta made him a bartender at the Ramsom. The only people you really need to look out for at the moment though are your wives." He snickered.

"Wives? I'm not married." Vegeta blanched.

"Oh, yes you are. You're married to Edith Ellsworth. Secretly of coarse. And she's the owner of the Ramson Saloon. But she's not as pissed as Chichi."

"Chichi! She's here too?" Goku looked around nervously. Things had just gotten really dangerous.

"Yeah, she's a saloon girl."

Vegeta laughed. "Your wife's a hooker!"

Goku glared at him. "Your lucky this is just a dream Vegeta."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Now lets quit wasting time and go find that Namek and see how I can wake up from this nightmare." He rode across the street to the saloon.

"Vegeta, I don't want to go in there."

"What? Why not?" he looked back at the Saiyan, cowering behind his horse.

"Chichi's in there." He whispered.

'I should just shoot him.' He thought. "Get in here Kakarot! Or I'll give you something to be scared of!"

"Aww!" he scuffed his boot and followed the Saiyan outlaw into the saloon.

They walked in, causing a temporary hush. After a moment, the normal activity started up again.

"Tien!"

The three eyed warrior looked up from wiping off the bar and frowned. "You guys shouldn't be here." He slid Goku a beer. (just go with it) "whose dream is this anyway?"

"Uh- Vegeta's."

"Figures. Piccolo's in the back room waiting for you. With the boss." He smiled.

Goku looked nervous. "Is Chichi back there, too?" He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see his…wife? She was dressed like a…saloon girl! Well, actually, she looked pretty good. "Hey, Chichi."

She didn't look happy to see him. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now? And why am I dressed like… like this!"

"Oh, calm down woman! It's only a dream and as soon as I can figure out how to wake myself up you can go back to being your normal bossy self!" Vegeta cut in.

"I should've known you'd be behind this! Turning my poor husband into an outlaw!"

He sneered, turning his back and walking to the room Tien had indicated. As soon as he entered, his jaw dropped. It was bad enough seeing the Namek dressed like Wyatt Earp, but the woman was dressed just like Kakarot's female.

"Told you he'd come." Piccolo put down his drink.

"Vegeta, you shouldn't be here." Bulma crossed the room to him.

"Why does everybody keep saying that to me!? I don't want to be here!" he exploded.

"Well don't yell at me ass! I'm not the one dreaming about you!"

"And how does everybody know this is a dream?"

Piccolo chuckled. "You shouldn't have said that."

Vegeta was almost knocked off his feet as Bulma through her arms around his neck. "Oh, if the sheriff catches you here, he'll shoot you!"

"Have you lost your mind woman?"

"No, as soon as you wondered about everybody knowing it was a dream, your subconscious corrected itself. Now everybody will be in character." The Namek informed him.

"Oh, then how come you still know?" he smirked.

"Because you need me to get you out of here." He smirked back.

Goku burst into the room, giving them an odd look, then busted out laughing. "Hey, Piccolo! Love the clothes!"

"You aren't exactly making a fashion statement either Goku." He frowned.

"How come he's still the same?" Vegeta growled, trying to pry the woman off him. Slightly amazed that he was having trouble. When did she get so strong?

"Guess he's part of the solution, too."

"Well, then, how the hell do I get out of here?" he was beginning to get impatient. Really impatient. If he'd had his powers, he would have blown everyone up by now.

"You can't. Or not at least until you've accomplished what your subconscious mind thinks you need to do. We just have to figure out what that is, before the Marshal kills you."

Bulma (Edith) gasped. "You've got to get to the Dunn Ranch and hide before the sheriff gets here. I'll set him on a false trail for you."

"I should trust you woman?" he asked sarcastically.

"Of coarse. I'm your wife, and I love you." She reached up and kissed him full on the mouth. His eyes opened wide with shock.

Goku and Piccolo looked a little uncomfortable. Finally Piccolo spoke up. "Uh, we should go now. It wouldn't do for the marshal to walk in on this."

Vegeta stared down into the woman's blue eyes, suddenly feeling strange. Had he actually just enjoyed being kissed by her? This was defiantly a nightmare.

Let me know how you like this!!! Please review so I can keep writing. It will get more interesting, I promise.


	3. The Great Bank Robbery

I changed the Sheriff from Raditz to Zarbon

I changed the Sheriff from Raditz to Zarbon. And since only the real Goku and Piccolo know who Trunks is, he will be known by his outlaw name by the group here. Remember, all these are figments of Vegeta's dream, so what he doesn't know, neither do they. But I'll call him Trunks so there won't be any confusion. 

Chapter 3: The Great Bank Robbery?

Bulma walked through the kitchen door with her arms full of grocery bags. Huffing, she set them on the table and began to unload their contents. ' I wouldn't have to go to the store every two days if that jerk wouldn't eat his weight at every meal!' she fumed.

Speaking of the royal pain, where was he? The light in the gravity room was off. After putting up the goods, she walked into the living room and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw him lying on the couch. An empty tray setting on the coffee table and the TV on.

Well, she had to admit he did look kind of cute lying there like that. Well, ok. Down right sexy since all he had on was a pair of black jogging pants. One arm was thrown back behind his head and the other was dangling off the side of the couch. He looked…peaceful. It seemed a shame to wake him. He must be tired if he had fallen asleep down here watching TV.

She started up the stairs, but then as an after thought, took the afghan off the back of the couch and draped it over him. He never moved. Hmmm. That's odd. He's usually a very light sleeper. She felt his forehead thinking it felt normal, then she leaned forward to listen to his heart. Yeah, he actually had one. She could hear it beating, although by the way he acted you'd have never known it. Satisfying herself that he wasn't dead, she went upstairs to the bathroom. Sighing she picked up the towel and tossed it in the hamper. "Ass!"

_Back to the dream…_

Trunks laid his cards on the table. "Full house. Beat that."

Yamcha and Gohan looked disgusted and threw their cards down, watching their purple haired friend rake in another pot.

"That's twelve in a row! I think he's cheating Gohan. Nobodies that lucky." Yamcha huffed drawing a slight chuckle from Trunks.

"I never cheat. I'm just good. And besides, it's not my fault you guys are such lousy poker players."

Gohan picked up the cards and began to shuffle them. "Yeah, well at least we didn't blow up a whole bank yesterday."

Trunks frowned. "It was an accident." He said defensively.

Yamcha laughed. "That wasn't an accident. That was a serious disaster. When the boss gets back he's gonna have a field day with you."

(_Flashback to yesterday at the bank_)

"Hey, Trunks? Isn't that to much explosive?" Yamcha asked as he watched Trunks pack the plastic explosive onto the combination lock. "I mean, that stuffs kinda new and all, maybe we should experiment with it a little more before we actually use it."

"I know what I'm doing." He inserted the fuse and lit it. "Ok, out back."

They had barely made it out the back door into the alley when it went off. Kaboom!! All the windows in the bank and a few other stores nearby blew out. Planks flew through the air, landing in the street and even on top of buildings across the street. Black smoke boiled out the windows and doors, or at least what was left of them, and charred money floated from the sky like snow.

Coughing, Yamcha, Trunks and Gohan climbed out from under the debris that had been blown into the alley.

"I know what I'm doing!" Gohan repeated sarcastically, dusting off his hat and frowning at the hole in it that was big enough to see in the dark. "You could've killed us!"

"We'd better get out of here before everybody in the territory comes down on us!" Yamcha dragged them both towards their mounts that had surprisingly not bolted at the horrible destruction. They rode off into the night as citizens came running out to look at the pile of rubble that had once been the 1st Bank ofStillwater.

"You did what?" Vegeta shook his head. It was almost funny. He had been shocked to walk into the ranch house and be greeted by Yamcha, whom he hated, an adult Gohan, and that boy. That boy who had shown up out of the blue and defeated Frieza as if he were nothing, then told them about the androids. Why the hell was he here? Couldn't anything about this dream go his way?

Goku laughed. "Hey, that's bad. That sounds like something I would do! But really Gohan, I don't think your mother would approve of you blowing up banks." He looked at Piccolo who cleared his throat and shook his head. "Oh, yeah. Never mind."

Gohan looked at his older brother with a little confusion. "Did you get hit on the head or something Bill?"

"Nah, I'm just really hungry. What's for supper?" he watched the older woman they now knew as Mrs. Dunn, as she loaded the table down with lots of steaks and vegetables. (_Mr. and Mrs. Dunn are Bulma's parents.)_

__"Suppers ready boys."

They all rushed to the table, all except Vegeta and Piccolo, who watched them with somewhat disapproving expressions.

"This is my gang?" Vegeta sounded disappointed. "Nappa and Raditz were better."

"We didn't ask to be here. You're the one controlling this dream. Well, to a certain extent anyway." The Namek sat down at the table and filled his plate.

Mrs. Dunn brought out glasses of tea. "I hope no one saw you boys come out here. You know Sheriff Zarbon was out here just last week asking about you."

"Zarbon!" Vegeta asked, shocked.

"Why yes. He said that Marshal Frieza and his deputies were out searching for you. And they would be in town sometime tomorrow."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. What else?

Next chapter will be about B/V so don't get to impatient.


	4. 

OK I decided to make this chapter a lemon

OK I decided to make this chapter a lemon. A mild one. After reading Paladones comments on the way most of them were written, I took it upon myself to read a couple. So I'm not the most romantic guy in the world (just ask my girlfriend) but, I have seen a few **'ahem' **saucy movies in my day. Plus she helped. So if this sucks, no pun intended, blame her.

Chapter 4: Romance; Smut Novel Style

Two days! They had been in this accursed place for two whole days! He vaguely wondered if that much time had passed in the real world. The sun was beginning to sink over the horizon now, turning the sky brilliant shades of red and gold.

"Someone's coming." Piccolo looked out over the road that lead up to the ranch house. After a few moments of tenseness, he relaxed. "It's Bulma." The shape of her and her mount just became visible to the rest of them.

Vegeta growled. "Now what."

Bulma reigned in her mount and hopped down. She was dressed in a pair of tan leather pants, and a light blue shirt. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a ribbon. (_I was told I haven't been descriptive enough!)_

He actually felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her walk up on the porch. "What are you doing here woman?"

"I've come to tell you that the Marshal and the rest of his posse are in town. They arrived this afternoon. I was just able to slip away and get here to warn you." She reached to kiss him but he backed away, causing her to frown in confusion.

"Good. That means we can get this over with soon." He leaned back against the porch rail, trying to ignore her. Why was he so damn attracted to this human woman?

"How many are there?" Goku asked. He wanted to know the odds even if no one else seemed to care.

"Well, the marshal, and five deputies and of coarse the sheriff."

"Yes, Sheriff Zarbon." Vegeta seethed.

Piccolo frowned as a thought hit him. "If Zarbon is the sheriff here, then who are the others?"

Bulma looked at him like he was crazy for a minute. "Marshal Frieza and Captain Ginyu's men. All soldiers from the war. If you could call them soldiers. Their really just a bunch of mercenaries that love to kill people."

This brought a round ofgrunts and sighs from the three fighters. Who else would they have expected?

"Maybe we should get a good nights sleep and then head into town in the morning. We're gonna have to face this sooner or later if Vegeta is ever gonna find out why he's having this dream." Goku suggested, getting agreement from Piccolo. Vegeta just stood there looking out over the field full of steers. Finally nodding.

"You should stay here tonight Bulma. It's way to late for you to try and ride back to town now."

She nodded. "I was planning on it." She gave Vegeta a quick glance, noting the nervous stare he gave her.

He was unusually silent, going to bed long before the others. Vegeta laid on the lumpy mattress for awhile, staring up at the ceiling. This was just too weird. Going to bed to sleep when he was already asleep? And now, he was going to have to face Frieza again. Maybe he could avenge his death in a dream. He snorted at the stupidity of the thought.

The door latch clicked and he looked over as Bulma walked in, closing it quietly. "What do you want woman?" he asked suspiciously. The only time she was ever in his room was to collect laundry, and never while he was there.

"I've come to go to bed. Have you completely forgotten I am your wife? It's not like we haven't shared a bed before." She winked at him causing him to blush.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she began to undress down to her panties, keeping her back to him. Then she pulled on a night shirt that came just above her knees, and proceeded to comb her long wavy blue hair. He let out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding as she turned and walked to the bed.

"Well?"

He frowned. "Well what?"

"Scoot over you big dunce!" she waited for a moment but when he didn't move, she smiled seductively and crawled on top of him, straddling his waste.

His eyes widened. How dare she? He hadn't invited her into his room, much less given her permission to sit on him! But as the warmth of her body seeped through his shorts to his skin, he felt his heart quicken. She was staring down at him with a very Saiyan look on her face. Her blue eyes sparkled in the lamp light.

"I've missed you." She whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, pressing her full breasts against his bare chest. The kiss shot through him like lightning leaving him gasping in pleasure. Her slim body was molded to his, her hands roaming over him as if she were memorizing every taut muscle under his warm flesh.

His self control was crumbling fast. He didn't want to admit to himself, that he had wanted something like this to happen, really happen that is, but he would settle for a dream version of it. For now.

He couldn't lie there passively any more. His whole body ached with want. He bound her in his arms and rolled over until she was beneath him. Now his hands began to work the same magic on her. They caressed, searching out the most sensitive places and tormenting her until he sensed her urgency. But he did not want this to end quickly. He would get something good out of this damn nightmare.

He pulled the shirt over her head and slowly caressed her curves and valleys with his hands, then his lips, causing her body to arch against him. When he thought he would never forget one single inch of her beautiful body, he came into her and felt her meet him with welcoming passion. They moved as one. The fiery culmination came like an explosion, and they rode it to its fullest completion. _(where do you women get this stuff?)_

He woke slowly, lying quietly. The room was lit only in shades of black and gray by the rays of the descending moon. He felt the delicious warmth of her body pressed close to him, and heard her soft relaxed breathing. One of his arms lay across her as if he were afraid she would leave during the night. An odd feeling began to overcome him. He felt a possessiveness like never before. And he wondered, if he were to take the woman in the real world, if this same feeling would exist there also. He closed his eyes and drifted off again.

Bulma came down the stairs. It was nearly three in the morning, her insomnia raging wildly. Maybe a warm cup of decaf tea would help her. She walked through the living room glancing over at the couch. Yep, still there. He hadn't even moved! She fixed her tea and sat in a chair across from him, sipping it slowly.

'I wonder what he's dreaming? Or is he even dreaming?' she let her eyes slowly drift over his bare upper body, and was amazed to feel her stomach tighten and her heart flutter. 'Well, he is really built. And I guess he's pretty cute too. If you don't take into account he's a ruthless killer who really wants us dead.' She laughed briefly, remembering some of the things she would catch him doing when he thought no one was watching. Like feeding Scratch deli meat while he was fixing a sandwich. Or the time he had actually helped her mother carry in groceries, grumbling all the way of course. And every now and then, he could be extremely charming when the urge hit him. Unfortunately the urge didn't strike very often.

'Maybe I should wake him up and tell him to go upstairs.' She set down her mug and leaned over the prince, gently shaking him. "Vegeta." Nothing. After a few more attempts, she sighed. "He sleeps as sound as Goku does!" then a devious thought struck her as she looked down at those full lips. And they were full when they weren't pulled back in that smartassy smirk he usually wore. She leaned close watching his eyes for any sign of waking and pressed her lips against his. They were… really soft. Next thing she new, she was being crushedagainst him and being kissed so passionately it actually took her breath.

When he finally released her, she stumbled backwards expecting to see his cold gaze and cruel smirk, but to her amazement, he was still sound asleep. "Whoa." She breathed. 'If he can kiss like that in his sleep, I can't even imagine what he could do if his mind was really on it.' She stumbled backwards to the steps, then turned and headed back to her room. Slightly dazed.

When Vegeta awoke in his dream the next morning, he looked at the woman sleeping beside him. Her blue hair spread out over the pillow like a waterfall. Her lips still slightly swollen from their love making. He ran his tongue over his lips, sensing an odd taste that he couldn't for the life of him figure out where it had come from. Tea?

Alright, I still can't believe I wrote this into the story. But it's obvious that most of my audience is female here, and you guys like this kind of stuff. Next chapter will start the story getting more serious as the battle ensues between good and evil. I'll try and hurry with it. R&R if you're out there! * holds hand over eyes as if looking into the distance *


	5. 

Doolin-Dalton

Ok, my girlfriend told me that I should have been more descriptive as the characters were wearing. Actually I just forgot! So here goes. This isn't really a chapter, just a sort of mental picture. But feel free to imagine them the way YOU want.

Vegeta: Dark blue shirt with a tan scarf (a manly scarf) dark brown pants and boots and a brown (Little Joe) cowboy hat. He doesn't need clothes to make him menacing, does he? Double holster guns facing backwards for a crisscross draw. Fancy!

Goku: Think of Kurt Russell in Tombstone. Black hat, knee length wool jacket with a fancy shirt. Black pants and boots. And if you haven't seen this movie, RENT IT! Single gun holster and derringer.

Piccolo: The long rider! Ankle length black leather duster. Purple shirt. Black pants and boots and a flat black cowboy hat. You know, like Adam Cartwright! Carries a shotgun along with single gun holster.

Gohan: Tan hat and shirt with blue jeans. Red scarf. Brown boots. Carries a rifle along with single gun holster.

Trunks: Light tan hat. Blue shirt and tan jeans. Light brown boots. Dark blue scarf. My girlfriend is drooling. Think of Heath on The Big Valley. Single gun holster and long knife.

Yamcha: Plain white shirt and blue jeans. Snake skin boots. Big Mexican sombrero hat. With crisscross chest holster filled with shotgun shells. Like a bandit!

Bulma and Chichi: Dancehall girl dresses. Chichi's is red with black lace trim and fishnets. Long feather in braided hair. Bulma's is deep blue with black lace trim and fishnets with a long feather in curled hair pulled up on her head. (sigh)

The bad guys: use your imaginations! I don't really care.

Doolin-Dalton

They were Doolin, Doolin-Dalton

Hi or Low, it was the same

Easy money

And faithless women

Red eye whiskey for the pain

Go down Bill Dalton it must be God's Will

To brothers lying dead in Coffeeville

To voices call to you from where they stood

Lay down your law books now there no damn good

Better keep on movin'

Doolin-Dalton

Till your shadow set you free

And if you're fast and if you're lucky

You will never see that hangin tree

Well the towns lay out across the dusty plains

Like graveyards filled with tombstones waiting for the rain

Where a man could use his back or use his brains

But some just went stir crazy Lord 

Cause nothin ever changed

Till them Doolin, met them Daltons

He was working cheap

Just biding time

When he left, said I'm going

So he left that peaceful life behind

Well the stage was set the sun was sinking low now

When they came to town to face another show down

The law men cleared the people from the street

All you blood thirsty by standers, 

Won't you try to find your seats

And watch them Doolin, Doolin-Daltons

Hi or low

It's all the same

Easy money

And faithless women

You will never feel the pain

Go down Bill Doolin don't you wonder why

Sooner or later we all have to die

Sooner or later

That's a stone cold fact

Four men ride out and only three ride back


	6. The Stage is Set

Standard disclaimer; 

Standard disclaimer; 

Sorry this is taking so long, but with finals and graduation and the prom I'm lucky to have time to breathe!!

Chapter 6: The Stage is Set

The sun was starting its westward dip, the sky beginning to fade from its pale blue to the bright oranges and pinks of dusk.

Vegeta looked around at the mob that was riding along with him and snorted. His initial feeling was that he didn't need nor want any of these people around him. By the most part, they were his sworn enemies.

Kakarot. The always good natured disgrace to the Saiyan race. A third class warrior who had somehow achieved the status of Super Saiyan. The thought made his blood boil. He looked at the relaxed features of the man. He might be a human on the outside, but he had seen the Saiyan side and power shine through in battle. He would defeat him one day and reclaim his glory. But till then, he would rather fight along side the wayward Saiyan.

Piccolo. Te Namek. He detested him. Maybe because at one time they had shared the same agenda. But the Namek had let these human's poison him. Suck him into the fold to fight as one of them. Weak. Then again, he was allowing the same thing to happen to him. If the Namek hadn't been as hard and evil as he had once thought, what was that to say about himself?

Bulma. She was riding to his left. Her pale blue hair pulled neatly back with a ribbon. Her beautiful face set in a grim line of concern. For him? He recalled the night before and felt a chill run up his spine. It hadn't been all desire that had urged him on last night. For a brief while he had felt something he hadn't felt since childhood. He had felt whole again. The darkness of his soul had been filled, if only for a while. And now it felt even emptier than before. He frowned at the thought of wanting, no, needing someone else to make him feel complete. This woman was more dangerous to him than any enemy he had ever faced. With the slightest effort, she could tare down the walls he had built around himself over the years and actually make him vulnerable. Physically, he could handle that, but not the way she could. So, if she were so dangerous, why did he crave that felling of vulnerability so badly?

Yamcha. Well there wasn't much there other than he really despised the human. He was always challenging the prince even though he new he didn't stand a chance. But the woman always intervened somehow. He could begrudgingly give the man some respect for standing up to such a powerful adversary, he supposed.

Gohan. The half Saiyan brat of Kakarot's. The living reminder that his race was doomed to be bred out. But he was powerful, if only that woman hadn't ruined him already.

Trunks. The boy who claimed to be from the future. Claimed to be half Saiyan. Had achieved Super Saiyan at such a young age. 'Who is he really? Why did he keep staring at me that day? Why do I feel something familiar about him?' he looked back at him and was met with a steady blue gaze that belied the age of the boy. Eyes that seemed ancient in such a young face. He had the woman's eyes. He frowned, wondering what that meant.

As they rode into town, people stopped and stared in amazement. Then ran for the buildings for protection against the coming battle.

Zarbon was leaning against the wall outside the Sheriffs office and watched the band of outlaws ride in. "Well, well, well. Isn't this interesting." He poked his head in the door and yelled for the others to come out.

Next chapter- Showdown!


	7. Till Your Shadow Sets You Free

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

Ok, I'm no Louis Lamar, so the gun battle is short! And to the point.

Chapter 7: Till Your Shadow Sets You Free

Frieza and his deputies entered the street. Confidence etched all over them. They weren't fooling around, going for their guns even before the whole gang was off their mounts.

Gunfire ensued. Bullets flew. People dove for cover. Citizens screamed and watched in horror at the death and destruction.

Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw Gohan get hit in the shoulder as he dove for cover behind the watering trough. He could hear Kakarot yelling for him to get down, but he leaned against a thin timber that supported part of the porch of the saloon. Bullets ricocheted off various objects only inches from them.

One by one, the deputies went down. Then Zarbon, as Vegeta took great pleasure in putting a bullet through his head. But just as in reality, it was Kakarot who brought down Frieza. But not before he got a last shot in. Trunks went down in a swirl of blood as the bullet left a gaping hole in his chest. He coughed a couple of times, then was silent.

Vegeta looked down at the boy lying dead in the street. His eyes open wide, staring blankly at the darkening sky. For some reason he felt some remorse for the loss of the youth. Why? Who knew. It wasn't like he liked him or anything, but he couldn't help feel there was a connection there somehow. Maybe because he claimed to be half Saiyan. Now one less in number.

Kakarot and Piccolo were tending to Gohan's wounded arm that hung limp at his side. He watched as Yamcha and Krillin carried Trunk's lifeless body off to who knew where.

Suddenly Bulma was in front of him. Her arms wound around his neck. He put his arms around her waist, wondering at how odd, but right it felt. He breathed in the flowery scent of her hair and started to close his eyes, when a movement caught his attention.

Frieza lifted his gun with a trembling hand. His eyes burned with rage as he pointed it at the woman's back. "I'll take away anything that could possibly make your miserable life worth while!"

"No!" he shoved the woman from him. The bullet slammed into his chest. The impact sent him back a step. His eyes never left Frieza as the last breath escaped his body in a wheeze. Looking down he saw the open wound in his chest, as it poured blood with every beat of his heart. His legs became to weak to support him and he sank to the ground.

"Vegeta!" Bulma was supporting his head in her lap. Tears streamed from her blue eyes. "No! You big lunkhead!"

Piccolo's face appeared. "Well, looks like you found your way out."

Vegeta coughed. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. It was becoming harder to breath. For some reason he could hear the irritating words from a movie he had been suckered into watching with that woman. (the parting seen of The Wizard of Oz about happiness and your own back yard) "What was the point of all this? To show me that I'm stuck with you idiots weather I like it or not?" he frowned in between gasps.

The Namek grinned. "You've been sucked in just like me. You're one of us now." 

The words echoed in his mind as the world began to swirl and darken. He could vaguely hear the woman crying. The sound almost seemed to comfort him. The world faded into complete blackness.

Vegeta sat strait up, gasping for air. Looking around in confusion, it took him a moment to get his bearings. He was still on the living room couch. Light streamed through the huge bay windows.

A blonde head popped around the corner. "Good morning sleepy head! Did you rest well?"

He shook his head, clearing away the last of the fog and grumbled at her. "Well enough."

"Good! You looked so peaceful lying there on the couch. You must have been exhausted! Bulma said she tried to wake you up but you were just out! Breakfast is ready. Come on and eat dear." She prattled as she set the last of the plates on the table.

He sat at the table, not really looking at anything in particular. Mrs. Briefs was still talking about who knew what. Dr. Briefs was hidden behind his news paper. His coffee cup appearing and disappearing at regular intervals.

Bulma came bounding into the kitchen and stopped short as their eyes met. For an instant, they were unguarded. Questioning. The kiss flashed through her mind making her cheeks flush. Did he know?

He studied her for a moment. She was beautiful, he had to admit. He wondered if she would even consider him as a mate. His eyes widened. What was he thinking! He didn't want a mate! His training was the only thing that was important to him.

Mrs. Briefs set the plate of pancakes down in front of him, giving him a welcome distraction from the woman. He would have to stay away from her. She would get in the way of his goals and that was the one thing he wouldn't permit. He inhaled the pancakes and two glasses of juice and stood up.

"Back to training?" she asked.

He looked at her, the usual smirk settling on his face. "Is there anything else?" he asked sarcastically.

She smiled sweetly at him, taking him off guard. She knew he would be expecting a flippant remark, but she just wasn't in the mood this morning. "You never know. Do you?" he suddenly had the funniest look on his face. Sort of a mixture of shock and hope.

He frowned. Did she just flirt with him? She was always making stupid remarks about him wanting her gorgeous body. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked down his nose at her and 'humphed' before walking out of the kitchen. Alarms ringing in his head.

Do you want me to continue? My girlfriend said she would help me with an actual love scene if I kept going. Let me know!!


	8. The Standoff

Chapter 8: The Standoff

Chapter 8:The Standoff

"He's been in there for six straight days." Dr. Briefs said in amazement. Up till now, three days had been the prince's maximum stay in the capsule.

"So! Let him kill himself! Who cares!" Bulma grumbled angrily. She rummaged through her desk drawer trying to find a screwdriver.

"Can't you get him to come out?"

She blew a strand of hair out of her face and looked up at her father. "I tried. He just screamed at me to leave him alone then called me some not so very nice names. Then he shut the vid screen off on his end."

Dr. Briefs scratched his chin. "Can't you override it?"

'No. he must have destroyed the panel. The jerk. Now I'll have to fix it again."

"Maybe I should override the main controls and shut the whole machine down."

"I wouldn't do that. Just leave him alone. We'll keep an eye open and drag his sorry carcass out when he collapses." She slammed the drawer shut, looking around in disgust. "Where's that damn screwdriver!?"

Every muscle in his body ached. Sweat dripped from his face, stinging his eyes. He couldn't even form a ki ball anymore he was so tired. But anything was better than going to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, there she was. Invading his dreams with her big blue eyes, flowery scent and soft warm body.

Rage filled him. Why was he so obsessed with that woman? She was nothing. A bug to squash under his boot.

"Leave-me-alone!" he screamed. His ki flaring brilliantly, causing the control panel to blink warnings. The circuitry sizzled and popped, the walls vibrated. Bang! The controls exploded, but at least the reinforced walls withstood the blast this time.

Bulma and Dr. Briefs looked up from the computer readouts. "Now what's that idiot done!?" they both jumped up and ran out to the lawn. The capsule was still there, but smoke boiled from the control panel on the ships exterior.

The door opened and Vegeta stumbled out, coughing a little from the smoke. The woman was at the bottom of the ramp, frowning furiously. "Your pathetic machine is broken, baka. Fix it."

"When I get time, asshole! Look at you! You look like Goku beat the shit out of you again." She put her hands on her hips and sniffed, wrinkling her nose. "Don't you know how to bathe?"

He snarled. "I'm going to take a shower now woman! When I get out I expect some food to be prepared, so get your sorry useless ass in the kitchen! I'm starving!" he smiled inwardly at the indignant furious look on her beautiful face as he walked into the house.

Bulma sputtered. Her father tried to suppress his laughter at her glare. "Who does he think he is? Ordering me around! I'm not his slave! He can starve!" she stormed back to the lab.

Dr. Briefs sighed and walked into the kitchen where his wife was sitting at the table arranging a vase full of fresh cut flowers.

She smiled. "Hello dear. I saw Vegeta come through. Guess he broke his play room again, huh?"

"Yes. And he's hungry, too. You might ought to whip him something up. I don't believe Bulma is in the mood to do it." He chuckled.

"I just don't get those two. They're so attracted to each other but you'd think they couldn't stand the thought of being together. Their so stubborn." She finished her arrangement and went to the fridge. "I'll fix him a few dozen sandwiches to go with this potato salad. Hmm. Maybe this leg of lamb left over from dinner last night too."

Hours later, Vegeta sat outside on the veranda. A glass of tea in his hand. He stared at the setting sun, realizing he had never really noticed any of the beauty surrounding a sunset before. Destruction had been his only goal. Frowning, he thought back on his life. What exactly had he accomplished? He had spent almost his entire life under Frieza's thumb. A hired killer. Never in control of his own destiny. A toady. He frowned even more.

Since he had lived here, he was actually in charge of his own life. He was choosing to stay and fight the androids. He chose to defend this miserable dirt ball he now called home. Home. A word he hadn't allowed himself to use in over twenty-five years.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He jumped slightly, the soft voice startling him out of his thoughts. He shrugged indifferently and humphed.

Mrs. Briefs leaned on the rail, watching the sun dip below the horizon. The darkening sky beginning to twinkle with the first stars of twilight. "Isn't it nice, to just be able to sit and watch the sunset, and know that your free and safe. At least for awhile anyways."

Free. He mulled the word over in his mind. Was anyone ever truly free? He knew he was physically free. But his desire to defeat Kakarot kept him prisoner. The desire to be a Super Saiyan, to taste that kind of power. Was that a prison of its own making also?

They sat in silence for several long moments before he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He looked up at her. The thought of her hand on his shoulder didn't seem to bother him now. Had he changed so much already?

"You know Vegeta, this is your home now, and we all consider you family. So whatever happens in the future, you'll always be welcome here. Don't forget that. Goodnight dear." She walked back into the house, leaving him alone in the darkening night.

His chest tightened a little. Family? He didn't need nor want one. But the thought of being part of something like that sent a turmoil of conflicting emotions through him. Sighing, he turned to the door and headed for his room.

The door to her room was open as he walked by. She was sitting in front of her vanity, brushing her hair. That stupid frizzy perm had finally relaxed and her hair fell in soft waves around her bare shoulders. The silk thigh length nighty hugged her frame, revealing long satiny legs.

He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. "Putting on a show for me?" he smirked.

She jerked around at the sound of his voice and banged her knee on the dresser. "Ow! Damn you! Stop sneaking around. And how does brushing my hair constitute as a show?"

He arched a black brow, his gaze sliding over her figure causing his heartbeat to quicken.

"Well, get an eye full why don't ya! Like what you're seeing?" she asked sarcastically.

He humphed indifferently. "I've seen better."

"Liar!" she flushed, throwing her brush at him. He caught it and twirled it around in his fingers before tossing it back on the dresser.

"You're conceded, woman."

"Oh? And you're not? Mr. High and Mighty, fix this, cook that, treat me like a god!?" she stood up so she could make herself a little more menacing.

His cold eyes glinted in the lamp light. "I'm the prince of all Saiyans woman. You'd do well to remember that. I won't stand for your lip, baka." She was only inches from him. He could smell the sweet scent of her skin and hair.

"Your not a prince here! You're a guest in my home and I deserve some respect too ya know! How hard would it be to say thank you every now and then? Or call me by my name! I have a name! Use it sometime!"

He bent his head until their noses were almost touching. "You give me respect woman. I'm stayinghere to keep your ass alive, in case you've forgotten. That's more than that sorry baka you're always fighting with. He won't stand a chance."

"You leave Yamcha out of this! He might not be as strong as you, but he's a good man. And he's willing to die for what he holds dear! You're only fighting to prove a point. You don't care about anything." She whispered vehemently. Her body was beginning to tremble at his closeness. She could feel the heat radiating from him, warming her skin through her night gown.

"I quit caring a long time ago. When I lost everything that was mine. You have no idea what that's like woman. Be thankful I decided to stick around and save these puny humans." He saw her eyes soften. Pity? Sorrow? He wanted none of that. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her into him. Her soft body molded itself to his taught muscles.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise. He captured her lips with his, expecting resistance, but pleased when she leaned into him even more and wound her arms around his neck. Her fingers burying deep in his black hair. He lost himself in that kiss. Fire burned inside him as he let his hands roam over her soft skin. They found the soft silky strands that fell across her shoulders. It felt just like he imagined it would.

Breaking the kiss, he stared into her eyes. They were filled with desire, hope and fear. He could forget everything with her. Alarms went off in his mind.

She watched the warmth fade like day to night as the regular guarded expression slipped back into place. His cheeks flushed.

"No. I will not let myself be soiled by a pathetic, weak human." He stepped back, trying to ignore the hurt look on her face. It was quickly replace with anger.

"Soiled? Soiled! Why you egotistical hypocrite! You'd be lucky to get someone half as good as me!"

"Lucky? More like cursed." He quipped, a smug look on his face.

"Oooooh! Drop dead, jackass!" she shouted and slammed the door in his face.

He stood there for a minute, fighting the urge to break the door down and ring her pretty little neck. Instead, he went to his room and laid down on the bed, staring into the dark. Thankfully, sleep took pity on him and gave him a night of black emptiness.

Bulma, on the other hand, fumed for most of the night. Never had she felt so insulted. 'Soiled.' She snorted. 'He sure didn't act like he was being soiled when he was kissing me! Damn him. Now what? How am I supposed to face him tomorrow? I wish Yamcha would kiss me like that.' She frowned into the dark. Yamcha. Things had been strained between them the last few months. He hardly came around anymore. 'Maybe I should call him tomorrow.' The thought only brought half a smile. The sun was beginning to turn the sky soft shades of pink when she finally dozed off.


	9. Happy Trails To You

Had this chapter in mind all along, but had forgotten about it

Chapter 9: Happy Trails to You

Bulma opened her eyes as someone pounded on her door. The clock next to her head read nine. "What!?" she screamed.

"Get up woman! You're supposed to be fixing that piece of shit machine! Not lounging around like some royal bitch!" his voice was gruffer than usual.

Bulma growled, stumbling out of bed she yanked the door open. "I'll get to it when I damn well feel like it!"

His eyes narrowed. It somehow pleased him that she wasn't scared of him. To a point. "Fix the damn machine or I'll start blowing up things around the compound. Starting with your room." His ki flared, a pale blue aura sprang to life around his extended hand.

She looked into his face. Yep. He was serious. "Asshole. Let me put some clothes on." She slammed the door. Scrounging around, she grabbed a pair of pink shorts and a baby blue tank. Slinging things in anger she shoved her feet in her tennis shoes and pulled her hair back.

Storming out the door, she practically mowed him down. "Are you still here? Get out of my way baka! If you can't be useful, get lost!" she jogged down the stairs, ignoring her mother. Grabbing a tool box off the shelf in the workshop, she headed out into the yard.

"Don't you speak to me like that woman! If you'd fix the damn thing right to start with, this wouldn't happen all the time." He shouted.

"Here!" she handed him the tool box, which he just looked at.

"What? You don't expect me to-" he started.

"I most certainly do! If you want this stupid thing fixed then your gonna get your butt in here and help. Or I won't give a tinkers damn what you blow up! It would be easier to move!" she slammed the toolbox into his abdomen, feeling some satisfaction at his grunt, then headed up the ramp.

Vegeta stared after her for a minute, wavering between blowing up the whole compound or just her. But he found himself following her up the ramp.

She already had one of the panels pulled and was on her hands and knees with her head stuck back inside the console. He looked at her butt and smiled. The soft pink sorts fit her nicely. He dropped the box. It clanged loudly on the floor causing her to raise up and hit her head.

Bulma crawled from under the panel and gave him a murderous look. "Make yourself useful, if that's possible, and take off that top panel. And remember. Break it and it'll take that much longer to fix." She grabbed several tools and laid them out next to her, then slid most of her body back under the console.

He grabbed a screwdriver and began loosening the panel. "Nothing is worth this." He grumbled. "Woman! You could have destroyed Frieza's empire with just your mouth alone!" she ignored him.

They worked for several hours, mainly in silence. The only words spoken were usually a request for a tool or instructions of some kind.

"Ok, I'm not sure if this relay will hold. Power it up and increase the gravity to about five." She was mostly outside the machine, lying on her back, looking up into a mangle of wiring connected to a circuit board.

Vegeta slapped the controls on and activated the gravity simulation. It blinked a couple of times before the last reading it had been programmed with popped up. He frowned. "Why didn't it clear itself?"

Bulma sat up to look just as the circuitry clicked. The room turned an odd shade of red as she was crushed to the floor. The computer voice was speaking. "Warning. Simulation beyond human biological tolerance."

"Wha-?" Vegeta almost buckled under the unexpected change. He grabbed for the controls to turn them off.

"Malfunction in circuit panel five. Unable to decrease gravity."

He stepped back and let a small ki blast go. It was just enough to destroy the console. The gravity slowly went back to normal. He knelt down to check her. Her heart was beating faintly, but she wasn't breathing. Feeling a little panicked, "Woman?" Now what? His mind raced. That show she watched all the time. How did they get people to breathing again?

Lifting her a little, he bent down and pinched her nose shut and blew into her mouth. He felt her chest rise. He repeated it until she drew in a ragged breath on her own.

Yamcha had heard the explosion as he walked up to the house and had immediately ran to the capsule. He stood at the head of the ramp, surveying the damage. He had started to yell at Vegeta when he realized what he was doing.

"What happened?"

Her eyes fluttered open. Every fiber of her being hurt like someone had dropped a house on her.

"Idiot! Didn't you know the computer would startup at the same point it shut down?" he growled.

"Babe, you ok?" Yamcha's worried face entered her field of vision.

"I-I hurt all over." She cried.

"That usually happens when you get crushed." Vegeta frowned.

"We need to get her to the infirmiry." Yamcha tried to ignore the possessive grip the Saiyan had on her. He had been aware of the growing attraction Bulma had for the man, but he hadn't expected it to be returned. In any shape or form. He didn't know weather to be happy or worried for her. They were going to have to have a long talk about things when she was better.

A week later:

Yamcha and Bulma sat in a fairly upscale restaurant. It had been somewhat awkward. She looked across the table at him, wondering if he was going to spit it out or if she would have to do it herself.

He sighed. She was looking at him again. How was he going to do this? Maybe she wouldn't make a scene in such a nice place. "Babe, I wanted to talk to you about us." He looked around, then took a long sip of his wine.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

He almost choked. "H-how did you know? Was I that obvious?"

"I've been expecting it really. I've almost called you up to do it myself." She smiled sadly. It really wasn't fair to either of them to keep dragging this on. 

"It seems so strange. We've been together for so long, I don't know what it's gonna be like…" he cleared his throat. He hadn't meant to be the one to get choked up. But it was what he knew they both really wanted.

"Hey, we'll still be the best of friends. You can't get rid of me that easily you old desert rat." She reached out and stroked his cheek. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yeah. Your right. No matter what, we'll always be there for each other." He patted her hand and kissed her palm. "Just be careful. I don't trust him, but I think he has feelings for you. Even though he'd never admit it."

She blushed. Had she been so obvious about her attraction to Vegeta? "That's not why you're doing this is it?"

"No. With the short amount of time before the androids come, I just think it would be better. We've never been with anyone else. You're attracted to him, and well, I'd like to play the field for awhile."

"Then, you be careful too." They finished their meal on a much lighter and more enthusiastic note than they had shared in a long time.

Bulma walked in the front door and put her purse down on the table. She didn't even see Vegeta standing in the dark corner of the living room, staring out the door. Her mother was sitting in the kitchen, flipping through a mountain of recipe books.

"How'd it go dear? Did you and Yamcha have a good time?"

"Yes. We did."

Vegeta frowned.

"What all did you do? Your home awfully early." She looked up at her daughter and smiled.

"Oh. We broke up." She sat down at the table and picked up a book.

"That's nice. Wait. Did you say you broke up?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. All the other times the woman had fought with that baka human she had come home crying and ranting. But they had gotten back together days later. Why was she so calm?

"That's what I said. We broke up. Mutual agreement. We both decided that since the androids would be here in a couple of years, there was no since in being unhappy. He wants to play the field and I, well, we'll see." She shrugged.

"Gee, are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. We're still best friends. I just want him to be happy. Who knows. Maybe I'll be able to do in two years what I haven't been able to do in the last fifteen. Meet the love of my life, get married, have a family." Tears slipped unbidden down her face. She was never going to find those things. Vegeta would never be interested in anything like that. He didn't even want to touch her.

"Oh honey. It'll be alright. Things happen for a reason. If Peter Wilkins hadn't broken up with me the day before the senior prom, I would've never gotten to go on that wonderful first date with your father." Mrs. Briefs sighed. It was like a scene right out of one of her favorite movies. (Back To The Future ^_^)

So, it was really over this time? No screaming fits, no wailing for hours on end. He couldn't help the smile that slid onto his face. He knew why. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to follow through with it or not. He slipped out the sliding door and levitated down to the yard. A couple hours of hard training ought to clear his head.

Next chappy will be a LEMON! Tastefully done, like a cool glass of lemonade on a hot summer day. Or a chilled piece of lemon meringue at a picnic….


	10. Desperado and the Queen of Hearts

I had this chapter in mind all along, but I've been so busy I had forgotten about it

I had this chapter in mind all along, but I've been so busy I had forgotten about it. Thanks for reminding me Gie! Really sorry this has taken so long but I've been swamped. Had to move into a dorm at Duke last weekend, and just haven't had time to write. Had to fax this home so Galadrial could put it up for me. Hope you like!! This is for you Catgirl26.

Chapter 10: Desperado and the Queen of Hearts

A few days have passed.

"I don't know why Dad is so fascinated with the old west." Bulma griped as she straightened out her fishnet stockings. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. At least her dress was a lovely shade of royal blue.

Chichi was still staring at hers. "Bulma. I just don't know about this. I mean, weren't saloon girls…prostitutes?"

Mrs. Briefs giggled. "Oh, don't worry about it. We're serving drinks, not ourselves. Besides, this is what all the girls are wearing. Just remember, it's for charity."

"But…its red!"

"You'll look lovely in it dear. With that black hair and light complexion." She adjusted her own green dress.

"You might as well put it on Chi. The charity dinner starts in a couple of hours. Hey, how come Goku and Gohan didn't come this year?"

"Their training with Piccolo. Besides, I'd just die if Gohan saw me in..this."

Bulma laughed. "I bet Goku would like to see you in it." She ducked as a pair of slippers came her way. "Yamcha and Vegeta gave the same excuses. Even though when Vegeta found out that many people were going to be here, he practically broke out in hives."

"I still can't believe you're letting that murderer live here." Chichi turned her back so Bulma could zip her up. "Aren't you afraid of him?"

"Nah. He pretty much keeps to himself unless he's yelling for something to be fixed. Come to think of it, that's quite often."

"Humph. I don't trust him. Don't you dare let your guard down around him. There's no telling what someone like him would do."

Mrs. Briefs made a dismissal gesture. "Oh, don't be silly. Vegeta is a very nice young man. He likes to yell and threaten a lot but I don't believe he would actually hurt any of us. I mean, why would he stay to fight the androids for us if he wanted us dead? Besides, if you'd seen how he acted after the accident in the gravity room-"

"Accident?" Chichi interrupted.

"Um, yeah. That was kinda my fault. We were working on the control panel and when I told him to turn it on, it automatically reverted back to its last setting. Which happened to be 350 times normal. If he hadn't blown it up before it pegged I would have been squashed like a bug." She said as though describing a paper cut on her finger.

Chichi's mouth dropped open. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. According to Yamcha, Vegeta gave me CPR to get me breathing again. Can you imagine? Vegeta knowing CPR?"

"I can't imagine that man wanting to save someone, much less knowing how."

"See. I told you he was a nice man. While Bulma was recuperating, Dr. Briefs replaced the console, and Vegeta made him go outside while he tested it."

"I doubt Vegeta would be as enthusiastic about giving Dad mouth-to-mouth. Lets head on over and help set the drinks up for the party." Bulma changed the subject. Chichi was beginning to give her those 'You aren't going to listen to me, are you?' looks.

They headed down the stairs to the front door, just as Vegeta came into the living room. He stopped. Looking up at them, his eyes widened in disbelief. The cup of water fell from his hand and spilled on the floor. "Wha-what?" he stuttered.

"Hey, we must really look good if HE's speechless." Then she noticed how pale his coloring had become. "Vegeta, are you alright?"

"What are you doing dressed like that?!" he exhaled. The feeling that was constricting his chest couldn't begin to be described. How could she have known? He had told no one of his dream. But there she stood. Just like she had stepped out of his mind onto the stairs. Even Kakarot's woman looked the same as she had.

"The charity benefit is tonight. I know I told you about it. I guess I didn't tell you the theme. Like it mattered. We'll be out fairly late, your dinner is in the fridge." She opened the door.

"You can't go out in public dressed like a saloon girl! I can't believe Kakarot would condone this either. His mate dressed like a-a whore!" he yelled angrily. Why was he angry? Since when did he care what she did or how she dressed?

"Vegeta!"

"See! I told you Bulma! What are the other people gonna think? Even Vegeta doesn't approve." Chichi argued her point.

"They'll think it's a costume party!" she exploded. "Vegeta, I can't believe you said that! Do you know how hard it was to get her in that?"

"Then she has some since. Take that off and put something else on!" it was out before he could stop it. A slight blush crept onto his face.

"Why Vegeta! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous!" Mrs. Briefs cooed from the doorway.

They all stopped and looked at her. Bulma stared in shock. Chichi gave Vegeta an appraising look out of the corner of her eye. He was blushing. Actually blushing.

"If you want to make fools of yourselves go right ahead. But don't expect me to come help you when one of those old letches drags you off into the bushes or something." He picked up his cup and dried the puddle with his ki.

"We'll take our chances."

"Yeah, now that your not dating Yamcha anymore, you might meet some nice young man and let him drag you off into the bushes." Chichi gave her a sly look, but the bate had been thrown the spiky haired warriors way. The look he gave her didn't escape notice either.

Bulma grabbed her arm and drug her out the door. She didn't like the suspicious look her friend was giving her. She wasn't anywhere near as naïve as her husband.

Vegeta stared at the closed door. He had just made a complete ass of himself and literally slapped himself on the forehead. He decided to just forgo his dinner and go back to training. He was so furious he was ready to destroy something. It had taken him so off guard when she had come down dressed in that outfit. It was hard to believe it had just been a really bizarre coincident.

For the next few hours he trained at 450 times normal. The strain helped him rid his brain of her image. But as soon as he stopped, there she was again, tormenting him. He sighed in frustration, looking out the window again. The party was still going strong. He'd had all he could take for one night.

Bulma dragged in a little after two in the morning. She was exhausted. Who could have known bartending could be such a tiring job. She kicked her shoes off and padded up to her room. She glanced at Vegeta's door. It was half open. That was highly unusual, he wasn't training, and the capsule had been shutdown when she came in.

Tapping lightly she poked her head in to find him leaning on the window seal, staring up at the sky. "Vegeta?"

He turned his head slightly then looked back out the open window. "Didn't find some nice man to drag into the bushes?" his voice was tired and lacked its usual harshness.

"I didn't say I was looking for one, did I?" she leaned down on the seal next to him. He was really acting strange today. Could he actually be jealous?She reached up and plucked the feather out of her hair, then pulled the pins letting it cascade down around her shoulders.

Vegeta watched her blue hair fall around her face. He reached out and took hold of a curl and he rubbed it between his fingers. Soft. "What are you looking for?"

Bulma sat for a moment. More than a little shocked at his actions, but unwilling to move in fear of breaking the moment. "Someone to love me. Someone to love." She sighed. "Don't you ever long for something like that?"

He laughed lightly. "I have no desire to make myself weak by feeling such petty emotions. Besides, who could love me?"

She reached up and stroked his face, and smiled when he didn't pull away. "I think you could be very loveable if you'd let someone get close to you. You can be rather charming when you don't act like such an asshole." She giggled.

"Humph." He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feel of her hand against his skin. The light scent of her perfume tickled his nose. "There's nothing loveable about me. Warriors aren't loveable, they're supposed to be feared and respected."

"Life's no good if all you have is respect from fear. Friends respect you because they care about you."

"You don't respect me, because you don't fear Me." He frowned.

"Oh, sure I do. Respect you that is. You just really piss me off sometimes. But don't sit there and tell me you don't enjoy our fights. I know you start things on purpose a lot of times. So just think, if I was afraid of you, then I wouldn't argue with you. Then you'd be pretty bored."

He gave her an appraising look. "Why aren't you afraid of me woman?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was terrified of you when we met on Namek. I guess mainly because of the things I had heard. Then when you got wished back to earth and all the things that went on, you just seemed so out of place. I just sort of felt sorry for you, being so alone and all." She saw him tense. "No, now don't go jump the gun on me here. I don't feel one damn bit sorry for you. I know you can take care of yourself quite well and you don't need anybody, but I do. And I guess I just felt some sort of bond with you. Even though you don't, I think of you as a friend, and I do care about you. I guess I even love you a little, when you're nice to me."

He stared at her. Stunned. Did she actually say she loved him? Even if it was only a little. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. Part of him was elated. But another part rebelled at the thought. Love meant opening oneself up to more pain when trusts were broken. And he didn't want to trust anyone. But she had just admitted in so many words, that she trusted him.

Bulma stifled a yawn and stood to go, taking his silence as the end of the conversation. Her hand was caught in his tight grasp, and she looked down into his hooded eyes. So black.

"I had a dream. You were wearing that exact dress. That's why I was so shocked when I saw you tonight."

"Gosh. What are the odds on that? What was the dream about? Man, I can't believe you actually dreamed about me."

"It was really more of a nightmare. I couldn't wake up until I got killed." He shuttered slightly. "You cried." He smirked.

"What was I in your dream. I mean, I guess I was a saloon girl, but what was I to you?" she was really curious.

"That's not important."

"What? It is to me! Was I a town slut or did I mean something to you?" she put her free hand on her hip and glared down at him.

"You were my wife, woman."

"Really? You really dreamed I was your wife? Aww ! That's so sweet. Well, at least I got to be married somewhere. Did we have any kids? How'd you get killed?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to tell you about it woman. I've said to much as it is."

She giggled, suddenly feeling very mischievous. "Did we have wild passionate sex?" his eyes got big and he let go of her hand a little to quickly. "Aghh! We did! You dreamed we made love! Well? How was it?"

"Woman! Don't you know when to shut up?" he was blushing again. How did she always manage to make him do that? He stood, with every intention of tossing her out of his room, but he looked into those dancing blue eyes and stopped. "Yes. I made you scream with pleasure and profess your undying gratitude for blessing you with my favor." He smirked.

She smirked back. "Yeah, right monkey boy."

"Oh, but its true. You begged for more. Screamed my name out several times." He pulled her into his embrace.

"Begged? I doubt that. More likely, you begged me." She ran her fingers over his bare chest, delighting in the softness of his skin pulled tight over rock hard muscles. What was happening here? Was he flirting?

"Only in your dreams woman." He kissed her neck, blazing a trail of fire down her collar bone and back up her throat until he reached her mouth. He traced her lips with his tongue before finally seeking entrance. His kiss was so passionately demanding that it drained whatever thoughts she had completely from her.

She groaned as his hands easily tore the dress and let it drop in a blue heap on the floor. Then she felt herself lifted in his strong arms and gently deposited on the bed. For a brief second, she was alone. Then he was back. Crushing her into the soft mattress. His naked body burning into her flesh. His mouth moved across her shoulder, down to her breasts. She gasped as his hot tongue, flicked over her nipples, causing her to arch her back. Her hands combed through his hair and she realized that it was soft and silky feeling. 

His hand moved between her legs, rubbing the hot moistness before he slipped two fingers inside her, causing her to arch even more against him. It was almost too much for him when she reached down and took his shaft in her hand and stroked boldly, causing him to emit his own growl of pleasure.

He rolled on her, being careful to keep his full wait completely from her. With one hand under her rear, the other planted firmly on the bed for support, he covered her mouth with his and drove deep inside her with one gentle thrust. He felt her intake of breath at his entrance.

Oh Kami! She thought. He's so big! She moaned as he began to slide in and out. She raised her hips to meet him with each thrust until she felt she would explode. A small scream escaped her lips as she climaxed and dug her nails into his back.

With one last thrust, he growled loudly and spilled himself into her. His body shuttered with pleasure at the release. He hadn't expected to react this strongly to the woman as he felt the odd sensation come over him. It was as if he had suddenly been set free from a prison after years of bondage. Panting, and covered with sweat, he buried his face in the hollow of her throat, listening to her wild heart beat. And fell asleep in her embrace.

Ok, if ya want me to write another chapter I will. But I don't know how long it will take. Sorry for the long delay. Please review!!!! I like sex, but writing about it is really awkward!! 


End file.
